Fusion Adventures Season 3 Aeron Arc
by wave3436
Summary: Here Is The Aeron Arc Of Season 3 Where Fusion And The Gang Face Off Against The Air Magic Dynasty
1. Chapter 1

_**Fusion Adventures Season 3 Aeron Arc Summary (Based On Aeron, Who Is NOT A MARY SU)**_

Urggh,Said Hilary As She Falls To The Ground After Battling An Air Creature(A Huge Ogre With A Gray Club On A Nimbus Cloud)

HAHHAHHAHHAHHAH,Said The Air Creature As He Floats Back Into Space.

Hilary!,Said Fusion And The Others As They Are Running Towards Her.

(In The Emergency Room On The Blue Typhoon)

Damn It,Said Hilary,I Got It Pretty Hard. Yeah,Said Fusion, But You'll Get Through It.

Thanx,Said Hilary As Fusion Leaves The Room.

What Shall I Do,I Have Been Beaten Up Really Bad,What Are You Going To Do Then,Said Drachira. I Don't Know,Said Hilary.

(On A Distant Planet)

Master?,Said The Air Creature From Earlier.

Yes?,Said The Air Marshall

I Have Defeated The Girl With Our Power. Very Good So Where Is She. Well. You Didn't Get Her? Idiot,The Mission Was To Grab Her And Drain Her Of Her Powers. I Know But She Is Too Weak To Fight Anyways. Grab Her The Next Time Then. Yes Master.

(In Hilary's Room)

Yes,Perfect,Said Hilary As She Looks At A Yellow and Grey Suit With Two Gray Hands And A Yellow ?,Said Fusion.

Yes Fusy?,She Closes The Closet Door.I Just Came By To Check Up On Hows Your Arm?.It's Good,Said Hilary. That's Good.

I Got Some Bad News Though. What Is It Fusy? You Won't Be Able To Use Your Powers For The Next Three Days. Oh I So I Just Came To Check Up On (Gives Hilary A Kiss On Her Cheek).Night Fusy.

(The Next Day,The Alarm Sounds)

Everyone To Your Stations,Except Hilary,Said 's Time To Shine,Said Hilary.

(She Puts On The Suit)Hilary Meet Says As She Puts On Her Helmet And Flies Off.

(On A Nearby Planet)

Well,Well,Well, Where Is The Girl?,Said The Air Creature.

In Recovery,Said It Well I Could Always Kick The Shit Out Of You.I Don't Think SO! Fusion Attacks With A Firestorm But The Air Creature Blows It Away And Smashes Him With His Tries To Weaken Him But To No Creature Is About To Slay A Gray And Yellow Figure Appeared And Launched Two Massive Tornadoes At The Creature.

Arrgh,What The Fuck Another Air Creature? Said The Air 's Right,Said Aeron,Say Hello To Aeron, The Air Warrior. Go Nimbus This Time (Aeron Uses Her Gray Hands To Summon Two Orbs That Suck Up The Nimbus Cloud). Fuck,Said The Air You're Amazing,Said Fusion,Said Now You've Made Me Mad I Don't Care Who You Are I Will Destroy You All (Snaps His Finger And Summons Club With MASSIVE SPIKES On It) (He Runs At Aeron) Yes,Said The Air Creature.(Everything Goes Silent At The Moment Of Impact Until) AHHHHHHHH,Said The Air Creature.

He Notices A Huge Hole In His Chest. But How? Alas,Said Aeron, When You Slammed Your Massive Spiked Club On Me I Aimed Two Massive Orbs Of Plasma Into Your Chest Which Caused The Hole In Your Chest. Damn You,Said The Air Creature, I May Be Dying But The Air Marshall Shall Rule The Nexoverse You Have My Word On That. HAHAHA AHHHH,Said The Air Creature As His Head Was Chopped Off By Fusion's Blade Firestorm. Very Good Fusion,Said Aeron, Thanx Aeron,Said Fusion.I Must Go Now But I'll Be Fusion And The Group.

(On The Blue Typhoon)

Wow That Was So Much Fun,Said Hilary As She Took Off The Suit And Put It In Her 's See How My Friends Thought Of That Hilary,Said Saw Something That Looked Like It Had Your Did It Do? It Fired These Massive Tornadoes At The Creature Who Defeated You,Said Thanx For Reminding Me,Said Hilary As Her Ears Dropped .What Matters Is That He Is Dead,Said I Guess Goodnight Everyone,Said Hilary.

End Of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fusion Adventures Season 3 Aeron Arc Chapter 2**

(At The Air Master's Base)

Silvea:Hahaha,He Got His Ass Kicked By A :Hey Shut Up,Before The Master Shows Up.

(In The Throne Room)

Air Master:That Creature Has Failed Me,I Must Have That Girl's Power In Order To Rule The ,Get In Here.

(Dorsat,A Crimson Lynx WIth The Power Of Pollution,With Crosses On His Shoes)

Dorsat:What Is It Master?Air Master:It Is Your Turn To Get That Fox Girl's Not Fail Me! Dorsat:I Won't,Master

Air Master:Once I Grab Your Power You Will Pay For What You Did To Me.(Removes Left Glove)Oh Yes,You'll Pay (Fires An Air Spear At A Picture Of Hilary On A Dart Laughs Manically)

(In The Base)

Silvea:So What Did The Master Say?Dorsat:That It's My Turn To Get The Fox Girl's Luck (They Shake Hands).

(On The Blue Typhoon)

Hilary:(Yawns) Morning Guys.Fusion:Hey Hilary.(They Talk For A While And Then Leave)

(In Space On A Missle-Shaped Ship)

Dorsat:Eat This,Blue Typhoon

(Fires A Missle At The Ship)

Drachira:What Was That?

Electro:No Idea.

(Fusion Takes Out His Scope And Notices A Missle-Shaped Ship Coming Into The Docking Bays)

Fusion:Everyone,To The Docking Bays.

(At The Docking Bays)

Dorsat:So This Is The Ship,Nice,

Aeron:And Will Be Your Resting Place

Dorsat:You May Have Killed That Air He Was A Cell Compared To Me,Dorsat The Poisoner.

Aeron:Shut Up And Fight.

(Aeron Fires A Plasma Orb But Dorsat Turns It Into Acid From His Tail Summons A Carbon Acid Pulse At Aeron And Hits Her).

Aeron:Man This Guy Is Can I Beat A Guy Who Pollutes Everything I Throw At Him.

(Blows At His Paw)Why Don't You Give Up Aeron.

Aeron:NEVER!(Charges Up A Laser In Her Chest)

Dorsat:Fine Take This (Fires A Massive Ball Of Poison At Her).Good Bye.

Aeron:No!

(As The Dust Settles,Aeron Falls To The Ground)

Dorsat:Yes,Aeron Has Been Defeated,Now To Grab His Power.

(As He Walks To Her,Aeron Is Charged Up).

Now Your Power Is Mine.

(As He Reaches Towards Her Power Core,He Says)

Die!!

(He Has His Hands On The Core When Bam,The Laser Is Fired Right At His Heart)

Aeron:Ha I Have Defeated You.

Dorsat:Not Exactly.

(As Aeron Fires A Tornado At Disappears)

Aeron:GOD DAMN IT! All That Hard Work For Nothing.

(The Rest Of The Gang Shows Up)

Fusion:What Happened Here?

Aeron:Nothing Much,Except The Air Master Has More Allies Than That Air Creature We Killed Before.

Electro:Do You Need Help?

Aeron:No It's Okay

(Aeron Flies Off Back Into Hilary's Room)

Hilary:If Dorsat Is That Strong I'll Need To Upgrade My Armor.

(In The Air Master's Throne Room)

Air Master:Dorsat You Have Failed Me.

Dorsat:Yes But I Have Something That Aeron Has That Can Defeat Her.

(Shows The Master A Round Plasma Sphere)

Air Master:Yes This Is Perfect. I Will Give You One More Chance To Redeem Yourself.

Dorsat:Thank You Master. (Leaves The Room)

Air Master:Yes I Have The Plasma Sphere I Need To Destroy Hilary For Good.

Alas Hilary,You Will Be Defeated By The Only One Who Understood You.

(The Air Master Removes His Helmet To Reveal Part Of His Face,Which Is A Maroon-Colored,Spiky,Fanged-Toothed,Fox).

(In The Base)

Silvea:So Are You Ready For A Full-Scale Attack On The Blue Typhoon?

Dorsat:Dude I Got In Shit Because I Didn't Grab The Fox Girl's Power,And Now You Want An Invasion On The Ship.

Silvea:Ya.

Dorsat:Alright I'm In.

**Spoilers For Chapter 3**

Silvea And Dorsat Launch A Full-Scale Attack On The Typhoon.

Hilary Upgrades Her Suit.

Fusion Becomes Curious About Aeron's Identity.

The Air Master Plays A Part In The Invasion.

And Will The Air Dynasty Rule The Nexoverse?

**Tune In Next Time.**


	3. Chapter 3

In The Docking Bays In The Air Master's Base,Silvea And Dorsat Are Preparing An Invasion On The Blue Typhoon.  
Silvea,A Green Jaguar With Nitrogen As His Power,Who Wears Green Crosses On His Chest Says:Are You Ready For The Invasion Dorsat?  
Dorsat:Yes,Let's Redeem Ourselves To Our Master.  
(They Fly Off In Space In Seach Of The Typhoon).

(In The Throne Room)  
Air Master:So Those Traitors Are Looking To Get Their Hands On Hilary,The Air Girl.  
(Stands Up)  
NOT ON MY DEAD BODY!  
(The Air Master Goes Into A Massive Ship With Fur On The Walls Taken From Many Species Eggman Has Slaughtered And Takes Off).

(On The Blue Typhoon)  
Fusion:Hi Hilary.  
Hilary:Hey Fusion What's Up You Look Tired?Well That's Because I Was Trying To Figure Out Who Aeron's Identity You Don;t Need To Deprive Yourself Of Sleep For Hilary Thanx.  
(Fusion Leaves)

(In Hilary's Room)  
Damn It Looks Like Fusy's Starting To Figure That His Girlfriend Is It Doesn't Matter,Now I Gotta Upgrade My Suit If Dorsat Shows Up Again.  
And So Hilary Begins Upgrading Her Suit With The Best Non Acidic Material Out When She's Finished,She Realizes That The Plasma Orb Is She Inserts Her Fuethos Crystal,As A Backup Power Source.

Ahh Finished.  
(On The Bridge As There Passing A Moon)  
Hilary:The Does It Remind Me So Much Of Kiris.  
(She Looks Up And Sees A Spirit Form Of Kiris Coming Towards Kiris Lands And Sits Down Next To Hilary)  
:Hey Hilary Long Time No See.

Hilary:Yea (She Then Nods Her Head And Stares On The Ground)  
:What's Wrong?Hilary:Well I Created This Suit That Could Help Me In Battle But I Haven't Told Anyone Not Even Fusy.  
:Fusy? Hilary:Yeah,Me And Him Are Boyfriend And Girlfriend Now.  
:Well Then Did That Happen?

Hilary:It All Started Back In The Emergency Room On The Lost The Power Of The Force And Faded Then He Looked Deep Inside Of Himself And Found A Blade In A Pulled It Out And Returned To The Land Of The Living And Defeated One Of The Underworld's Queen He Was Recovering.I Finally Admitted My Feelings To Him And Told Him That I Had A Crush On Then Fusion Admitted That He Had A Crush On Me As Both Kissed,But We Didn't Tell Anyone About This Because They Might Not Have Taken Us Seriously.

:So After All That,Do You Still Love Him?  
Hilary:Yes.  
:Then You Should Tell Him The Truth Then.I'm Sure He'll He Loves You For Who You Are,Then You Should Tell Him The Truth.  
Hilary:You're Right I Will.

(Kiris Spirits Off And Hilary Leaves The Deck When)  
BAM!  
Hilary:WHAT WAS THAT?  
Far Out In Space Was Dorsat,Silvea,And Loyal Followers Of The Air Master Attacking The Blue Typhoon Looking For A Opening Inside.

Dorsat:FIRE FIRE FIRE!  
They Find A Opening And Attack The The Alarm Sounds.  
EMERGENCY ATTACK! 2 Percent Damaged.  
Fusion:Okay Everyone Let's Defend Our Ship TrentTH:Yes Sir.

(Trent The Hummingbird Is A Hummingbird That Has A Keyblade And No Status:Currently With Gwen The Bat.)

(Gwen The Bat Is A Bat With The Shadows As Her Element And Can Do Anything With A Loyal Follower Of Fusion.)

They Reach The Docking Bays Ready To Attack Except For Hilary,Who Is Putting On The Aeron Suit.

Silvea:FUSION!  
Fusion:And Who Are You?  
Silvea:I Am Silvea,The Third Of The Air Magic Enough Talk Let's FIGHT!  
(They Charge Into Battle)

Fusion Battles And Drachira Fight Everone Else Fights The Fires His Nitro-Balls At Fusion,But Fusion Dodges And Fires A Fireball,But Silvea Keep Firing The Same Stuff Until Fusion Gets Hit And Falls Down While Getting Fired At By Gets Up And Then Tries To Go Into His Super Mode,But Silvea Fires A Nitro-Wave At Him And Finally Gets Defeated.

Electro Fires An Electric Missle But Dorsat Turns It Into Fires A Mouth-Shout Attack But Is Turned To Acid As Decide To Combine Their Abilities But It Still Doesn't They Decide To Use Their Final Attacks:The Eled Strike And The Serthquake But Are Deflected By Silvea Shows Up And Things Get Electro And Drachira Are Knocked Out And The Army Was Wiped Out Easily By Riu,Trent,Gwen,Roserade,Mina Ultagoose,And Megaman.

However Silvea And Dorsat Take Care Of Them Even Though The Odds Are Stacked In The Hero's 's All Over Until...

Aeron Shows Up,Pissed Off And Angry About All That Has Happened.

Aeron:DORSAT AND SILVEA WHY DID YOU DO THIS!  
Dorsat:We've Come For Hilary.  
Aeron:Well You Can Forget It,You Have To Go Through Me.  
Dorsat Just Laughs.

Dorsat:I Defeated You Last Time Now Face The Power Of Destruction X2,  
Dorsat And Silvea Merge Together Into The ULTIMATE MONSTER OF DESTRUCTION:DESONTE!  
Desonte:DIE!

Desonte Fires A Mammoth Ball Of Pollution,But Aeron Fires A Luminous Tornado,But It Missed The Target,Then It Turns Around And Hits Desonte In The Then Fires Two Mammoth Destruction Bombs And Hits Keep Firing And Hitting Each Other Until Desonte Turns His Entire Body Into An Attack And Aims At Makes A Critical Hit So Hard Her Suit Returns To Her While The Dust Is Beginning To Settle.

Desonte:Well Well Well Hilary Was Aeron The Whole Time You're Coming With Me.  
He Is About To Grab Hilary When.  
AHHHHHHHHH,He Falls Down With Firestorm In His Back And Fusion Behind Him.  
Hilary:Fusion?  
Fusion:That's Right,Like I Said,As Long As I Love You I Will Always Protect You.

(Desonte Gets Up)  
Desonte:You Son Of A Die From Your Own Sword.  
He Puts Firestorm Into His Body And Fires It Like A Cannon Towards Fusion.  
Hilary:No!

(The Dust Settles)  
Desonte:HAHAHA...WHAT!  
(Firestorm Is In Fusion's Hand With No Damage To The Air Master Is Behind Fusion)  
Air Master:Silvea,Dorsat,You Betrayed You Will Die.  
Desonte:Ha,With This Form You Aren't My Leader Now Prepare To DIE!

(Desonte Charges At The Air Master And Then Turns His Energy Into An The End)  
Is Fading Away After The Air Master Summons A Giant Fireball Of Death Right At His Heart.  
Air Master:Just Be Lucky I Don't Take You Right Now.  
(The Air Master Leaves)

Hilary:We Did It We Stopped The Invasion YES!  
(Later In Hilary's Arrives)  
Fusion:Hey Hilary.  
Hilary:We Need To Talk.  
Fusion:Okay.

Hilary:There Is A Secret I've Been Keeping From You.  
Fusion:That You're Aeron?  
Hilary:Yes,But I Wanted To Tell You But The Invasion.  
Fusion:I 're Secrets Safe With Me.  
Hilary:Thanx.

(In The Throne Room)  
Air Master:DAMN IT Dorsat And Silvea Were My Greatest Fighters And Now They're In Fusion,This Will Be The Final Showdown For The Nexoverse.

Next Time

The Conclusion Of The Aeron Arc.

Shocking Secrets Are REVEALED Including One You Saw Coming.

And One Involving One Of Fusion's Recent Fights.

Stay TUNED!


	4. Chapter 4

(In The Throne Room)  
Air Master:This Is It.  
Fusion:The Final Battle.  
To Determine The Fate Of The Nexoverse!

THE CONCLUSION OF THE AERON ARC (Plays Heart To Heart From Pretty Cure)

As The Air Master Leaves The Base He Activates A Bomb Inside The Castle,Which Destroys It Is Crumbling The Air Master Says:"Well Dark Hilary,We Lost Our Best Members (Flashbacks To Shots Of The Air Creature,Dorsat,And Silvea),But Today I Die Or Fusion Dies".

(On The Blue Typhoon)  
Fusion:Well Hilary.  
Hilary:This Is It.  
Fusion:Let's Do This.  
(Hilary Puts On Her Aeron Suit)  
Aeron:Yeah.

The Blue Typhoon Lands On The Planet Where The Air Master's Base Once Stood.  
Air Master:Well,Well,Well, Fusion,Aeron,Electro,Drachira,Trent,Gwen,Megaman,And To My It's Time For You All To See My REAL Face.  
(He Removes His Mask And Smashes It Into The Ground)  
Hilary:DARK HILARY!

Dark Hilary:That's Right,Aeron,I'm Back,  
Aeron:But You Were Destroyed 4 Years Ago,How Are You Still Alive?  
Dark Hilary:When The Underworld Queen Was Searching For Members Of Her Allegiance,I Was Revived And I Simply Wanted To Get Revenge On The Man Who Killed Me.

(Points At Fusion)  
Aeron:So You Created All This Destruction Just For Fusion?  
Dark Hilary:Hell Yes (Laughs Maniacly).But Now It's Time To FIGHT!

(The Fight Commences)  
Roserade Fires A Spore Pollen But Is Turned Into A Deadly Anti-Freeze By Dark Hilary,Which Then Freezes Her.

Megaman Fires His Hard Knuckles But Dark Hilary Grabs Them And Smashes He Dashes At Megaman And Deactivates Him.

Trent Fires His Keyblade And A Blizzard But Is Absorbed By Dark Hilary And Forms Clones Of Himself To Destroy Trent.

Gwen Summons The Dark Palladin But Is Destroyed By Dark Gwen Is Ready To Fire Her Special Attack:"Knives Of The Dark Thorn".Dark Hilary Hits Her In The Back And Is Knocked Unconsious.

Electro Fires A Thousand Lightning Bolts At Dark Hilary And Hits Then Fires Her Ultra-Sound Pulsar At Him.

Dark Hilary Is Then Knocked And Drachira Are Happy They Defeated Dark Hilary.

Electro:Not So Tough Are Ya?

Drachira:Ya,You're Pathetic.

. (They Hit The Ground Bleeding)

Dark Hilary Removes His Air Blades From Them.

Dark Hilary:Ha,Did You Think I Would Go Down That Easily?

Aeron:Electro,Drachira! You'll Pay For This.

Fusion:Ya For All The People You Have Hurt,It Ends Today.(Summons Firestorm)

Fusion Fires His Blade At Dark Hilary And Aeron Fires A Luminous Dark Hilary Puts Up A Shield And Reflects Their Attacks.

A Few Punches And Kicks Later.

Dark Hilary Fires A Serpent Of Darkness And Multiplies It's Power By Hits Fusion And Aeron Hit The Ground And Aeron's Suit Goes Back Into Her Body.

Hilary: Man He's Tough.

Fusion:Grr For The Fate Of Aethos I Refuse To Give Up.

Hilary:Me Too.

(Suddenly Their Bodies Light Up) (Plays Shining Star Also From Pretty Cure)

Dark Hilary:Hah,If You're Going Super,You Will Be Destroyed The Same Way As Before.

Fusion:As Long As Our Hearts Are Filled With Light.

Hilary:The Darkness Shall Be Stopped.

Fusion And Hilary:Chaos Emeralds And Elementa Stones COMBINE!

They Form The Seven Prism Stones.

Fusion Gets A Red And White Heart On His Chest His Weapons Are Gone But His Strength Has Launch Final Attack:"Luminous Wave"Without Hilary.

Hilary Gets A White And Pink Heart On Her Weapon:Blade Of Eden Is Also Gone But Her Flexibility Has Launch Final Attack Without Fusion.

Fusion:Guardian Of Light,I Am Pure-Heart Fusion.

Hilary:Guardian Of Light,I Am Pure-Heart Hilary.

Fusion And Hilary:Together We Are Pureness Of Light.

Dark Hilary:Hah,Those Forms Are Even More Pathetic Than When You Fought Me Now You Have No Weapons.

Pure-Heart Fusion:It Doesn't Matter Will Be Defeated By Light.

Fusion Charges At Dark Hilary And Dark Hilary Is Trying To Shoot Him Down With His Fusion Keeps Dodging And Finally Hits Dark Hilary In His Keeps Punching And Kicking The Shit Out Of Dark Hilary As Dark Hilary Punches Fusion.

Then Hilary Turns Herself Into A Continous Circle Of Her Dark Hilary And Fusion Get Near It,Dark Hilary Punches Fusion In The Heart And Throws Him Into Hilary.

They Both Get Knocked Out.

They Get Up And Continue Fighting But The Same Result Occurs.

Dark Hilary:Just Face It,You Have Lost.

Fusion Gets Up And Says:"Even If I Have No Arms,No Legs,No Elements,Nothing,I Will Never Give Up And I Will Never Leave Hilary's Side Until You Are Defeated".

Hilary:That's Right Me And Fusy Will Never Stop Fighting,And I Will Always Love Him,Like He Loves Me.

Drachira (Barely Standing):What?

Fusion:I Think It's Time.

Hilary:All Right.

They Join Their Hands And Say

Fusion:Red Light!

Hilary:WHITE Light!

The Light Always Shall Remain Strong,Even At Their Dimmest Moment.

Luminous WAVE!

They Fire A Massive Laser Of Light Towards Dark Hilary But Dark Hilary Grabs It.

Dark Hilary:I Win!

They Tighten Their Hands And It Grows More Powerful.

Dark Hilary:Ha, STRONG

Dark Hilary Says:I MUST BE IMMORTAL!!! NO!!!!!! As He Is Fading Away Into The Light.

Hilary:We Did It.

Fusion:Yea.

They Hug And Kiss.

The Rest Of The Crew Interrupts Their Kiss.

Drachira:What's Going On? Why Are You Two Kissing?

Hilary:Well The Truth Is..

Fusion:Were Dating.

Everyone:WHAT!

Hilary:It's True.

Drachira:Wow! I'm So Happy For You Two.

(Fusion Puts His Arm Around Hilary)

Both:Thanx.

(In The Underworld Queen's Lair)

Underworld Queen:Dark Hilary Has Failed Me.

Gruntilda 2.0:Well That's What You Get For Bringing Back A Dark Creature.

Underworld Queen:What Did You Say!

Gruntilda:I Said (Gets Turned Into Ash)

Underworld Queen:Well Blue Typhoon,If You Think The Air Master Was The Strongest Of My Allegiance,You Have Seen Nothing Yet (Laughs Maniacly)

Epilougue:

Dorsat Returns To The Land Of The Living With His Memories In Tact (TAKE THAT KIRIYA HA!). He Joins The Crew Of The S.,A Ship That Assists Fusion And His Gang Throughout Many Adventures.

The Rest You'll See. 


End file.
